Why?
by FangandMax
Summary: Two completely oblivious people fall for each other unknowingly. Not to mention they've known each other their whole lives and are best friends. But her only question is why? Why him and not her boy friend of four months? Fax au and i fixed the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: why him? kind of a short chap

_**Hey guys I have a new story for you hope you like it, And yes I no that I haven't updated Is it Just Hate in awhile don't blame me blame the computer. But here's a new one read and tell me what you think.**_

_**Summery: Two completely oblivious people fall for each other unknowingly. Not to mention they've known each other their whole lives and are best friends. But her only question is why? Why him and not her boy friend of four months?**_

_**Information you'll need for the story: **_

_**Max, Fang, Iggy, Jordan-17 years old**_

_**Nudge, Ella, and Hannah- 16 years old**_

_**Angel- 6 years old**_

_**Gazzy- 20 years old.**_

_**Ok so these are the families**_

_**Martinez - Gazzy oldest, then Max, Ella and Angel.**_

_**Rides- Fang, Iggy, and then Nudge.**_

_**And Jordan and Hannah aren't from their family but are semi close friends. One with the preview of the story.**_

_**WHY?**_

Why? Why did I Maximum Martinez have to fall for** Him**? **Him** of all people. Why can't I be normal and fall for my boyfriend instead of **Him**. Me and my boyfriend Jordan have been dating for four months and I once thought I did fall for him. But what I feel Jordan now is nothing compared to** Him**. I have found that lately that I started to fake my smile and laugh around Jordan but with **Him** it feels natural like I can't help smile around **Him**. **He** unlike Jordan always nos if I'm upset or something is wrong. **He** even nos if I'm lying and trust me when I say I can lie. Jordan won't even think a second thought about it. Plus **He** has known me my whole life. I just don't know when or how I fell but I now I have fallen for forever. Jordan I love don't get me wrong but not in the same way I used to actually I don't think I ever did fully love him. I might have loved him but I wasn't IN love with him. Lately it feels like he's more of a brother then a boyfriend. And it feels more like **He** is and always has been the one I love and am dating more than just my best friend.

Yup you heard me right the **He** I have been talking about is my best friend Fang Ride. The guy who I tell everything to and I mean **Everything. **The guy who nos me inside and out nos all my flaws and I know his. Why did I Maximum Martinez have to fall head over heels, completely In love with my Best friend Fang Ride. But my problem is not only I not fall for my boyfriend of four months but the guy that nos me best the guy I trust with my life my families lives and that's saying something . Why me does the world hate me? I swear the world hates me.


	2. Chapter 2: the perfect guy

So obviously I'm Maximum Martinez. I'm 17 years old and have brown hair with blonde streaks in it and have green eyes **(an: yeah I know her eyes are brown but I think green would be better for this)**and here's my family...

I have an older brother named Gazzy he's 20 years old has dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and never really approved of Jordan. He (Gazzy) is very protective of me and my sisters even though I can take care of myself. I have a black belt in karate and used to be in kick boxing. But Gazzy still say's "you may be able to kick some ones ass in a fight but you can't stop them from breaking your heart." so he's fine with me in fights and he no's I can protect myself but when it comes to relationships he is very over protective. Sometimes it's sweet other times horrible the only person he actually likes that's a guy is Fang.

I also have a sister named Ella she's 16 years old. She is the complete opposite of me and Gazzy. Not only in personality but in looks to. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes with very tan skin were as me and Gazzy have lighter skin tone. She is also a very girly girl example she loves pink and fashion not to mention her favorite place is my living hell a place called the **mall**. I'm a total tom-boy I love to play sports and the color black and silver I'd also rather hang out with the guys every day then go to the mall on a shopping spree.

I have another sister named Angel who is 6 years old that defiantly looks her name but can be the total opposite. She has bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is the most sweetest and smartest kid ever I love her to death. She is also completely set on me and Fang being together and I'm dating Jordan. But she has never really liked Jordan he's a good guy but apparently "He's not the "one" for me.:" as Angel put it. But that did get me thinking if Jordan's not the one for me, who is?

" hey Maxie" Fang said walking up behind me in my bedroom. I never let anyone in here besides him and Angel.

" Hey Fang, how did you get in? Oh and your lucky that it was you who called me Maxie or you'd be on the floor crying in pain" I asked/said with a sickly sweet smile.

" oh I know trust me. And the spare key" Fang answered like to say "duh" I just stuck me tongue out at him. I know not very mature.

" Very Mature Max." Fang said as if reading my mind. I just rolled my eyes.

" So what are yup up to today?" I asked.

" Oh just thinking about hanging out with one of my best friends. You might no her she is very annoying and completely a blonde." he said trying to get his ass kicked,

" Really? Because I wanted to hang out with my best friend who is about to get his ass kicked into next week."

" oh you know you wouldn't kick my ass?" he said and he was right I wouldn't but he doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said.

" So what were you thinking about?" he asked.

" Nothing, god what can you read my mind." I lied.

" Yes I can and your lying. Whats up?" he asked with a smirk but was concerned I tell him everything.

" nothing just something Ang said that got me thinking." I replied.

" So what did Angel say?" he asked. I should have known he wasn't gonna drop it.

" Angel said that purple hippo's would take over the world." I lied trying to get him off track.

" your lying an that's not true. Come on Maxie tell me you no you want to." he was right I did want to. He started to move closer to me.

" Angel just said that Jordan wasn't the one for me. That there is someone close t me that's the one I just need to wake up and see it." he was still moving closer to me he was so close we were touching and I couldn't breathe. It was like electric when we touched.

"Oh really? Maybe she's right, I never liked him." and of course I knew that.

" I know but then who is it?"

" tell me who would be your perfect guy or just think of it and see who at least resembles it" so I did.

He'd have to be able to accept me for me

Always tell me when somethings wrong

can read me like a book

my family loves them

Angel loves them

silent but talks to me allot

mysterious

I know all of their secrets

he knows mine

dark

can be sweet

smart? Street smart

can hold their ground

won't just be a push over

is my best friend

and I wrote that out. I realized who I was talking about and I am totally screwed! I have fallen and Fallen hard!


	3. Chapter 3: Team Fax

**Hey guys and I fixed the grammar errors in the first two chapters. Also this will be between Jordan's p.o.v and third person.**

While Fang talked to Max and helped her find her self. They didn't realize that their friends were plotting. Forming a plan they liked to call "Fax". They all knew they had to get those two together before it tore them a part.

**Jordan's P.O.V. (at his house)**

"Everyone was here. Iggy was sitting next to Nudge and Ella on the floor. While Hannah an Gazzy sat next to me.

" Okay let's get started." Gazzy said. He came down from college to help, he said he has waited forever for them to get together.

" Alright Jordan we are sorry but you see it don't you?" Hannah asked putting a hand on my knee. I smiled at her and said

" Yeah I do. I have seen it since day one but she always said " we're just friends" I never really believed her, but I do love her just not the way you guys think. I love her as a sister or a best friend not girl friend." I said honestly.

"I really am not that upset, yes we have dated a year but we never really kissed or hung out with out one of the group. And if we weren't together she was with Fang." I continued after they looked as if I were lying.

" Man I'm sorry" Iggy said.

" Don't be we just weren't meant to be but they are." I said. I honestly wasn't upset I haven't broken up with because I want to still be friends.

" Alright since that's sorted out, whats our plan?" Ella said.

" Well we could like lock them in the basement or have dogs chase after them or threaten them I don't know put I can't wait till they get together they are perfect for each other no offense Jordan you're a great guy but Max belongs with Fang." Nudge was about to go on but Iggy put his hand over her mouth. She just glared at him.

" Nudge none offense taken I know all that." I said trying not to laugh when Iggy screamed when Nudge licked him.

" We need t stick on topic, we could drop hints" Hannah suggested.

" Yeah" I said instantly agreeing with her. I smiled at her and she blushed.

" Then when we think the time is right lock them in the basement till they figure it out" Igs put in.

" We also have to make sure Fang doesn't date anyone and Jordan you have to break up with her and tell her that you love her but that she doesn't love you that way okay" Ella added and smiled apologetic at me.

" okay when?" I asked.

"After a few hints" Gazzy said.

" why?" Iggy asked.

" Alright here's the thing Jordan I like you but I didn't like the fact you dated my sister and now that you have to break up with her you have to wait till she's debating it. I know my sister okay" Gazzy said and knew he didn't like me dating her. I was pretty scared when ever we were together when he was around.

" Well let's get started" Hannah said changing the subject, thank God.

" We can do it" Nudge said. Then we all said break and went our ways, me to Max's house to drop hints. Come on team Fax!

**Hope you guys like it review and favorite bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been busy with my Gilmore Girl Fan-fictions and school. But that is no excuse. Also I'm not sure if I should finish this story unless if I get more ideas for it but so far I am coming up with a blank. So here is a chapter.**_

_**Max's**__ pov_:

When I realized all of what I discovered I was mostly sacred. And I know you're probably thinking 'the great Maximum Martinez scared!' but I am, I'm scared that I am falling or have already fallen for my best friend who is currently on my bed questioning to music while I stand her scared to death. When Fang noticed my scared repression, he walked over and said.

" Maxie whats wrong? Talk to me baby." And usually I would have yelled at him for calling me Baby. But right now I actually liked it which made me more scared.

" Nothing, just a little shocked at what I have discovered." I said trying not to show any emotion, but he didn't buy it.

" Yeah sure. Now come on Max you know you can't keep things from me. Of all the people in this world I know you the best." Fang said. I looked at him with teary eyes and said.

" That is exactly why!" he looked at me shocked.

" What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with that?" Fang asked me confused. He probably thought I was crazy which odds are I am.

" It shouldn't be you. Your my best friend I can't.." I trailed off. I can't be falling for him, this is why he knows me too well. It's as if he can read my mind. He drives me insane but also can keep me from going crazy. Does that make sense at all?

" What can't you do Max? I have known you forever and I know you can do anything. Talk to me." He knew he was pushing me but he also knew he could get away with it.

" But I can't no I won't do this. I won't risk it." I said but he was even more confused than before. But something must have clicked because before I could stop him. He was already reading the paper I wrote, slowly a smile came on to his face but then it shattered when he realized what I was saying.

" Max... Why won't you?" Fang asked staring me straight in the eyes. I took a deep breath and said.

" A few things. One you're my best friend..." But he interrupted and said with a smirk.

"All the more reason." But I then added.

" Not to because I can't lose you. Not you. Reason two is I have a boyfriend."

"That you obviously don't love." Fang added.

" Shut up how do you know?" he quickly walked up to me and got so close I stopped breathing and then said in a low whisper.

" Can he make you feel this way. Because I know he can't plus you know you want me." Fang was of course being an ass but also was trying to prove a point which he was not going to let go.

" That is none of your business. And who cares if I do?"

" I do Max. because I feel the same way. You and me fit, everyone can see it but you! God why can't you see it." he still hasn't moved.

"Maybe I do, but I am scared. God dammit, are you happy now I said it I am scared." I was close to tears now.

"hush baby, you shouldn't be scared it's me remember I would never hurt you." Fang said whipping the tears off of my face and that is when I lend up and kissed him lightly on his lips, before pulling back.

"I love you Fang" he smiled my favorite smile and kissed me again but this one was longer and more passionate before saying,

"I love you too Maximum Martinez." He said kissing me once again before pulling me close and just holding me. And that was when a knock came at the door and boy friend stepped through.

_**And that's it for now maybe. Well review.**_

_**FangandMax**_

.


End file.
